chaotic_lightning_cultivationfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Zhong
Song Zhong is a boy who has been protected by his parents before they died. He has average affinity in the 5 elements, and would have been kicked out of Mystical Sky Yard because of his talents. Cultivation Cultivation Techniques Primal Chaos Formula: Chapter 8 Song Zhong gained this Cultivation Technique through the Copper Bell. This cultivation technique is for people who can use all 5 elements. It is best if the user has average affinity in the 5 elements. Cultivating the Primal Chaos Formula will make the user's skin be rough and tough. It is able to convert the Qi of the 5 element his into a pure primal spiritual Qi. The prerequisite is that there must be sufficient amount of all 5 elements before being able to convert it. In other words, a portion each of all 5 elements would convert into a portion of primal spiritual Qi. If the amount was not enough, there was no way to convert it. It can absorb others impurities to increase one's spiritual qi, and also purify others qi. Starts having Lightning Tribulations at the Foundational Stage. Incantation: “鸿蒙初始，混沌初开，无分阴阳，不见五行，盘古开天，清气上升乃为阳，浊气下降是为阴，阴阳交替，乃出五行。故曰，五行之祖，混沌也！《混沌诀》由此而生！五行俱全，且属性平衡者，可修习之！” "In the great beginning, beginning of primal chaos, there was no differentiation between Yin and Yang, the five elements were non-existent, as Pan Gu (The Chinese myths believe that he created the world) created the heavens, the clear Qi which rose was Yang, impure Qi which sunk was Yin, as Yin-Yang alternate, the 5 elements were born. In order words, the progenitor of the 5 elements, is the primal chaos. Primal Chaos Formula is born from this! Those who possess all 5 elements, and have an average affinity with all, are able to cultivate this!" Skills Incarnations for the Sword Flying: Chapter 6 As the name says, Sword Flying. Water Type Lightning Spell: Chapter 15 Song Zhong bought it at Firmament City. Lightning Spells are the strongest attacking skills. This is a Low Grade Lightning Spell. In order to cultivate the water type lightning spell, it has to be at a place with water. This recorded one of the rarest water type Negative Lightning. It did not have a limit to it’s prowess. This is because the size of the water ball can be infinitely big. Earth Divine Lightning: Chapter 52 Song Zhong got this from the Zhang Family of Blue Moon Nation for avenging the family and returning a painting to the families cousin. It is only weaker than Fire Divine Lightning. A complete Earth Type Spell would suppress Water Type Artifacts and Spells. This is a Positive Lightning Type that, when being released, would make a large commotion which even an idiot would notice. It did not have the concealment effect of a Negative Lightning. It required a place with large amount of Earth Spiritual Qi. One has to have a special method to gather Earth Spiritual Qi before it could be condensed to form a powerful Earth Divine Lightning. Fire Divine Lightning: Chapter 88 Song Zhong was taught by the First Wife of the Mystical Sky Yard's Sect Master. Heaven's Swift Dazzling Fire Song Zhong obtain the Heaven's Swift Dazzling Fire when he endured the continuously stronger Five Element Heavenly Thunder in the Thunder Prison. Heaven's First True Water Song Zhong obtain the Heaven's First True Water when he endured the continuously stronger Five Element Heavenly Thunder in the Thunder Prison. Qi of Thick Earth Song Zhong obtain the Qi of Thick Earth when he endured the continuously stronger Five Element Heavenly Thunder in the Thunder Prison. Qi of Sharp Gold Song Zhong obtain the Qi of Sharp Gold when he endured the continuously stronger Five Element Heavenly Thunder in the Thunder Prison. Immortal Wood Qi Song Zhong obtain the Immortal Wood Qi when he endured the continuously stronger Five Element Heavenly Thunder in the Thunder Prison. Artifacts Black Pearl: Chapter 1 The Black Pearl was given to Song Zhong before they died. This Black Pearl is Song Zhong's Natal Artifact. It is also a possible Immortal Tool. It's Space Dimension is 10 feet in diameter. There was black soil inside that spans up to 2 feet in diameter. There were no spiritual energy, making it unsuitable for cultivation. The black soil inside the space dimension can decompose talismans, elixirs, flying swords, releasing all the contained residual spirit energy. The Space Dimension can increase with the help of decomposing Meru Stones and other special dimensional materials. The black soil can decompose failed articles, spiritual stones sublimates into spiritual qi and given out directly, and other materials are separated and segregated into different piles. The Black Pearl can create Spirit Stones from the spiritual energy inside the space dimension when it condenses. Copper Bell: Chapter 8 Song Zhong obtained this Copper Bell by finding 36 pieces of special copper material which the Black Pearl warned Song Zhong of the first copper. Putting it all together made it into the Copper Bell. The Copper Bell gave Song Zhong a Cultivation Technique that is suitable for him. The Copper Bell is a possible Immortal Tool and became Song Zhong's second Natal Artifact. Song Zhong coated the Copper Bell with Black Iron so others will not be able to see the Copper Bell and the coating was eventually given to Daoist Huo Yun/Long. The Copper Bell is able to give out a Sound Attack. Song Zhong coated the Copper Bell with the Wind Copper he had in the Black Pearl Space Dimension next. Nine Beauties Painting Fan: Chapter 138 Song Zhong obtained this be teaming up with Shui Jing to kill the Thousand Desires Sect Young Master YuFeng and taking the Nine Beauties Painting Fan. The Nine Beauties Painting Fan is possibly a higher Grade than a 9th Grade Spiritual Artifact. There are nine Females paintings on the fan which is refined by 9 FenShen Cultivators. 5 females are sword woman each of different of the 5 elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Metal, and Wood. The other 4 females are nuns. The fan can summon the 9 females out which limits their strength of only 1 level higher than the owner. There is another restriction which is that the females can not move without the owner. Others would have to pass a test from the females to become the owner. Seven Star Talisman: Chapter 185 Song Zhong obtained the Seven Star Talisman for capturing a YuanYing Cultivator, Old Man Feng, alive. The Seven Star Talisman is a special Magical Artifact which was passed down by the ancient cultivators. It was not a special Magical Artifact which could attack and defend like the usual Magical Artifacts. In actuality, it was just like an ordinary wood talisman which definitely could not be counted on to fight the enemy, But it had a special ability which was to hide from divination's. Gold Dragon Boat: Chapter 254 Song Zhong got this Gold Dragon Boat from the Eastern Ocean Emperor because Song Zhong became the crowned prince of the Eastern Ocean. The Gold Dragon Boat is the strongest Giant Magical Artifact of the Eastern Ocean. The Gold Dragon Boat is a LianXu cultivator's creation. The whole Gold Dragon Boat was made with a rare spiritual wood, the Dragon Scales Wood.The core of the Gold Dragon Boat is a Spiritual Artifact called the Gold Dragon Core.The Gold Dragon Core gave the Gold Dragon Boat a frightening spell which would force a LianXu cultivator to retreat. It can defend against 10 YuanYing Cultivators without anyone commanding it. The Gold Dragon Boat uses 1,000 High Grade Spiritual Stones every 10 minutes of traveling. It is said that when the Gold Dragon Boat uses all of it's weapons, even a FenShen Cultivator would avoid it. Using all of it's weapons would use up over 10,000 High Grade Spiritual Stones. Flying Swords Lightning Wind Flying Sword: Chapter 14 Song Zhong bought it at Firmament City. Top 2nd Grade Flying Sword. Can travel 800 Miles Per Hour. This sword was made by refining flexible wind copper and the spiritual bones of the thunder beast, following which, a crystal with lighting energy was added in. During an attack, there would be lighting emitted, although it is not lethal, but the numbing effect is really stunning. It is best used to deal with demonic beasts or ghosts! Golden Eagle Sword: Chapter 38 Can Travel 1200 Miles Per Hour. It is a 5th Grade Flying Sword. It was rewarded for reporting to the Mystical Sky Yard about the cave with 5 element mine. Five Element Essence Sword: Chapter 112 Song Zhong obtained the Five Element Essence Sword from Daoist Huo Yun/Long for exchanging the Black Iron coating of the Copper Bell. The Five Element Essence Sword is considered a 9th Grade Magical Artifact. Can travel over 7000 Miles Per Hour. The Five Element Essence Sword consists of 5 Flying Swords. Each Sword is one of the five elements: Water, Fire, Wood, Earth, and Gold. Every single sword was refined repeatedly with the pure essence of all five elements. Furthermore, it was refined for over 10,000 years, resulting in every single sword being extremely close to having a sentience. With the five swords, they can be combined to form a large formation which is extremely powerful. Items Lightning Talisman: Chapter 174 Song Zhong obtained the Lightning Talisman by trading with an Elder of Mystical Sky Sect with half a pot of Dao Comprehending Tea. Ths is a 5 Element Lightning Talisman from the ancient times. It has the records of all Lesser and Mid Lightning Spells, a total of 20 of them. All Element Lightning Spells recorded has Positive and Negative Spells. The Lightning Talisman also recorded a refinement method of the Lightning Congregating Station. The Lightning Congregating Station is a Magical Artifact which is able to condense Divine Lightning by itself, saving a large amount of time. Blood River Pattern: Chapter 174 Song Zhong obtained the Blood River Pattern by trading with an Elder of Mystical Sky Sect with a portion of Dao Comprehending Tea Leaves enough for a single pot. The Blood River Pattern is a special item that has been refined by a Black Tortoise Immortal Beast bearing a river pattern. The Blood River Pattern is a one-time use item. After using it, you are able to tattoo the river pattern on the body like a blood tattoo. The Blood Tattoo is formed by the Essence Blood of the Immortal Beast Black Tortoise. After it is engraved onto the body, the Blood Essence contained within it would merge with the body. Not only is it able to strengthen the body, meridians, and spiritual sense, it is able to improve the comprehension ability, making you smarter. This is only one of the rare few items in the world which is able to improve comprehension ability. It also comes with a Protective Divine Light. When being attacked, it would automatically appear and convert a portion of it into you own Magical Qi. The other portion of the attack would then be condensed into a Black Tortoise Heavenly Celestial Divine Lightning. After 7 Divine Lightnings are collected, it can be reflected back in the form of a Big Dipper Formation. Thus, unless the opponent is able to defeat the Protective Divine Light of the River Pattern in a single strike, you are almost undefeatable. The strength of the Divine Light is determined by the strength of the body. The stronger the body is, the larger the backlash you are able to endure.